Okogi Mei
by SoulSilverReaper
Summary: An alternate universe where Mei & Yuzu switched lives, but their personalities stay the same. Okogi Yuzu is the student council president meanwhile Aihara, now Okogi Mei transferred to the Okogi Academy when their parents got married. Follows the same events but yet it'll be much different.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! Just a note that since Mei and Yuzu roles got switched, the storyline is likely to be a bit different, but also some of the other characters got switched, like Harumin & Himeko, and Sara & Nina, also Mei is with her father but Yuzu didn't change her last name nor her mom because it's to keep the name of the Okogi line so Mei's last name is now Okogi. The events will stay the same but otherwise, the dialogue will have differences within the story but there still be some different stories.

Chapter 1 will be based on Chapter 1 & 2

"Ugh... I can't believe it!" My friend grunted. "He's so annoying, I might as well break up with him."

"Wow, You guys only going to date for a week?" My other friend was surprised. "You guys seemed like a cute couple!"

"Yeah but he's not what I thought was going to be plus I dated him because I didn't want him to feel sad,"

"He's going to be more miserable if you break up with him than you rejecting him!"

"I know but I was somewhat interested in him,"

I was staring at both of them bickering about their love lives. I didn't really understand relationships, yet I was in plenty of them but I really never had any serious feelings for any of them. As I was drinking my soda, my friends then looked at me with a grin.

"So Mei, have you find somebody yet?" My friend asked.

"No," I said nonchalantly.

"See? Not interested in any of the guys at our school!" My other friend raised her voice.

"Yeah maybe not at our school, but Mei is moving to a new one so she might meet even hotter guys, right Mei?" My friend swooned.

"Sure," I rolled my eyes.

It was the first day of school at the Okogi Academy. My father and I moved in when she got remarried to a woman I haven't even met yet. I was starting to unpack more my things and getting ready for school. I collected my lunch bag that my father has made before he left work and I head out.

* * *

Later I arrived at my new school and I took a glance at the scene of the place. I was surrounded by many girls as they were heading inside.

"Oh great, an all-girls school..."

"Excuse me!" Somebody yelled.

Suddenly, there were a group of girls heading towards me and wore armbands. T _hey must be the student council but what do they want from me?_

"Transferred student!" It was a blonde girl who was wearing a pink uniform, makeup and jewelry. I looked at her armband and it said "President."

I was thrown off from her image. _She was the opposite of a President should be! I can't believe somebody who literally violates everything in the dress code, is our student body president?!_

"You must be Okogi Mei, am I correct?" She pointed at me with a huge smile on her face. I glared at her with disgust and confusion. I sighed and I had act formal.

"Yes, I am Okogi Mei," I bowed.

"Wow there! No need to act so formal!" She pleaded.

"This girl seems shy and quiet," A girl suddenly came behind me out of nowhere. I got started and turned around to see a dark auburn haired and armband says "Vice President"

"Back off..." I harshly said.

"Whoops, sorry to startle you there!" She apologized and started backing up.

Out of sudden, the blonde girl gave me a huge hug and embraced me. I couldn't move at all and she was shaking me.

"Oh man, new people are great! A fresh new start to the best school!" She eagerly shouted and I can feel my eardrums bursting.

"I..." She was embracing me too hardly and I couldn't breathe. Then, she let go of me.

"Ah sorry, I got too eager there," she said as I tremble down to the ground.

"I'll make it up to you later, see you around maybe!" She shouted and waved at me. _That girl... she's annoying._

I went to go wash my face to refresh myself a bit. When she hugged me, she did smell nice and it was the only good thing from that.

"Okogi!" There was a teacher shouting my new last name.

"I was calling your name, you okay there?" The Teacher asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to my new last name," I apologized.

"Well no need to apologize, we need to head to your homeroom," He said and I followed him.

This school seems pretty nice so far, except for whatever student council people they thought was a good idea to elect.

I was sat down at my desk, alone and really nothing much to do. Everybody seems to have their own friends, but I guess that's what I should expect. There was the curly-haired girl sitting in front of me who was also alone, but she seems to be busy with something.

"Hey, Okogi-San!" It was the curly haired girl in front of me and she turned around.

"You can help me with this, I know we just met but please I am clueless!" She whimpered. I sighed but I decided to help her.

"Wow, I didn't even realize that!" She grinned as she took back her paper. She looked at me and reached her hand towards me for a handshake. I shook her hand

"I should introduce myself, my name is Momokino Himeko, but you can just call me Himeko." She introduced herself. "Mei." I also introduced myself.

"You've been here for a long time right?" I asked.

"I guess, I mean I've been here in the Okogi schools before, but people here have been here since elementary, so I'm like where you at right now." She responses "Everybody has a different set of personalities, which mean people have all these groups of friends and if you don't fit in with any of them, you're out of luck."

She points at the window and it shows the President.

"That girl right there, Okogi Yuzu is basically a huge influence on the crazy people of this system and they're just a bunch of duplicates of her." I looked at her, she was talking to the other council members.

"I see..." I said.

"She's a pretty good looking gal and can be smart, but still naive, but what's special about her the most is that she became president in her first year of high school." Why would somebody like her be able to be set an example of the students here?

"Did I mention that they say that she's engaged to an elite teacher?" I was caught by surprise. Engaged at this age?

"Engaged?"

"Yeah, she seems pretty happy about the whole arranged marriage as most girls don't here." She shrugged. "After all, she's the chairman's granddaughter who's set to take over the school,"

"Oh..." I mumbled. It's weird to think about marrying somebody at such a young age, although as somebody who's never been in love, I know for a fact that's not truly love.

I had some papers that I still need to turn in and decided to give it to Amemiya-Sensei directly.

"Amemiya-Sensei!" I called his name, but he didn't answer. I tried to come closer but out of sudden, Amemiya-Sensei and the president kissed behind the school. My eyes were wide open and I felt my face warm as they were making out. I kneeled down from the bushes and watched them inappropriately kissing on a school ground. Her whole face was red and she gasped for air from each forceful kiss.

"Ughh... hghh..." She grunted and looked at my direction. I jumped and ran away from the scene.

 _He's the one that she's engaged to?! They must've stopped after she probably saw me peeping. What the hell is wrong with this school?!_

* * *

I came back home and found my dad carrying boxes since we still need to unpack.

"Good time Mei, can you help me carry some of these?" My dad asked.

"Sure Father," I said as I help her carry some stuff. "Is my new mom here yet?"

"Nope! She's traveling the world to the other side of the world!" He said with a huge smile on his face. My eye twitched from hearing that.

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"Are you happy about it?"

"Of course I am!"

"That's good to hear."

"But at least I get to spend more time with my two daughters!"

I paused for a second. "Two...?"

"Ah my bad Mei, but you have a new older sister!"

I hear the door opening up again as I was about to close it. The door slammed and I turned around and my mouth went wide open. It was the nuisance of a so-called president. I can feel the pure irritation rising up to my head just by looking at her.

"I'm homeee!" It was the annoying blonde girl again!

"Ah look at my new beautiful daughter!" He reached for a hug to her.

"Oh okay, dad!" She dashed to him quickly, giving him a hug.

"Mei make sure for you two to get along!" Yeah right.

I took a shower after I was done eating from the uncomfortable presence around my new sister.

 _I am not calling her my older sister. Also, how can she act so normal when I saw her kissing our homeroom teacher? It seems so forced after I saw her trying to breathe but keep giving in to more kisses. Yet at the same time, she seems to enjoy it._

I thought to myself as I touch my own lips. "..." I realized what I was doing and immediately put my hand away. _What am I thinking?! Why am I thinking about her?!_

"Hey, is the bath ready?" She asked but I just decided to just ignore her.

"Hey, we're stepsisters now so we're going to have to get along so just bear with m-" I moved away from her. I sighed as I was getting ready to sleep. "So... you saw it didn't you?" My ears perked up when she mentioned earlier.

"You think you could just watch somebody make out with somebody without getting caught?" She frowns and came closer to me. "Did you watch it because it looked good? Some sort of weird spying?"

I turned around to her. "The kiss was not appropriate for school as you two are not even around the same age."

"So what?" She sounds harsh. "It doesn't matter with me since he's hot,"

"What he did to you was force," I said. She laughs and then approached me. "Kissing forcibly?" Then she put her lips against mine and pushed me. I tried pulling it away but she clasps her hands with mine and putting so much force. She pressed her tongue to the seam of my lips and, at my grant of access, delved inside my mouth. She finally has let go of me and I breathed hard.

"That's what it is like being kissed forcibly." She got back up and then left the room.

I was still gasping for air as she all of the air from my lungs without no break from kissing.

"That... that girl..." What kind of lesson was that? She thinks she could get away like this? Who does she think she is?

* * *

"Come on Yuzu! Wake up!" My father called.

I had to wait for my new step-sister for her lack of trying to wake up. Was I even expecting that? She just kissed me out of the blue.

"It's a Saturday! Let me sleep more..." she grumbled.

It was a shopping day at the mall for our first day as a family. Some older sister she is... yesterday which has been terrible and Father is just too bubbly to notice anything wrong.

"Alright girls, let's eat," my father said as we sat down in a seat.

Later when we were eating our food, her and my father were talking meanwhile I just quietly listened.

"So Yuzu, you've been living with your grandpa right?" He asked.

"Nope, I've been living by myself for almost 5 years in my mom's house which that day I haven't seen her since." She said in a surprisingly calm tone.

"Oh... I see,"

Living by herself for that long? She is just too happy instead of feeling alone all the time.

"My grandpa's is just giving me all of the money that I can support myself with,"

"Ah that's right he's the chairman of the Academy right?"

"Yep, that's right!"

When we finished our food. We were walking out to go.

"Gah!" Her voice shriek as she was tripping towards the fountain but also dragging me into it. What a clumsy stepsister she is.

We are now at home in soaking wet water. "Mei you should go clean yourself up before you catch a cold!" My father shouted meanwhile I was still in my room. "Okay," "Yuzu you too!" I quietly grunted when we both have to take a shower.

I let the shower heat up as my step-sister came inside of the room. She was naked and carried a towel on her back.

 _We're both girls so it's fine. She was prettier without makeup, I don't understand why she needs to wear it and she felt warm and soft when we hug, her skin felt smooth too._

"What am I even thinking?" I thought to myself, realizing I was thinking about her. Was it because we kissed? I touched my lip with the tip of my finger. She looked at me with a mischievous smile.

"Like what you see?" I blushed and looked away. When she came out of her bath, I felt nervousness that she might be doing something to me next. She came closer to me.

"I'm out," I said and left the shower, avoiding her.

"Why?"

"Because I know you're going to do something to me,"

"Because you looked like you wanted to touch me,"

The next day, I went out with Himeko the next day, walking to school. I didn't have much sleep last night because of that idiot. _Why did she think I want to touch her?_

There were girls at this school who shows a lot of affection for each other which is an unusual thing at my old school.

"Do the girls always show affection within another?" I asked.

"Well of course they do, it's a girl's school, although there is no actual love in it," Himeko said. "They play around with each other like animals in the heat until they get married."

"I see."

"Is there somebody you'd admire right now Meimei?" Himeko nagged.

"Nope, not one bit," I said. Himeko paused for a second as she stares at a tall elder man in a business suit.

"Eek!" Himeko shrieked as she holds on to me tightly. I moved my arm away from her and looked at the man also.

"Who is that?" I pointed at him.

"That's the chairman right there, a super elite, break a rule and you can feel the torture just with a stare," The curly haired shivers as she slowly walks at the gate. The chairman...

"Good morning grandfather," I greeted as I bowed at him. He turned around and sees me with a puzzled look on his face. "And whom are you supposed to be?" The curly haired girl mouth dropped and looked at both of us back and forth. "Gr-grandfather?"

"Okogi Mei, my dad married your daughter so now I recently moved in here," I explained. "I'm assuming Ume hasn't told you yet." He scratched his head and said, "Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Very well then, for somebody who is only 16, you seem to act very maturely," He said with a smile. "I like it."

"It is how I was taught to be very respectful for those who are in a higher power," I said.

"You seem to be a more promising successor than Yuzu as she is the opposite for what it takes to be a proper one, however, it has to be an Okogi in blood so I can't make you become the next chairman, but it doesn't make you less than an Okogi" He speech.

"Thank you, Grandfather, I must go to class now," I farewelled him and he did the same thing.

"Ahhh what was that about?!" Himeko panicked.

"He's my stepmom's father, although I just met him today," I said.

"Oh that's right, you said tha-" I interrupted Himeko, putting my hand over her mouth.

"Hmmph?"

"Quiet."

It was our homeroom teacher talking on the phone. Himeko realizes what I was trying to do and also peep over his conversation as we hid behind a car. He was talking about how he was using Yuzu as a little play doll.

"I didn't think Amemiya-sensei is a gold digger huh?" Himeko whispered. "Yuzu's fiancee has been using her this whole time, I'm not surprised, to be honest."

I stared at mid-air, speechless about his scheme to take over the Okogi schools as a profit towards himself and his real lover.

"Meimei?"

* * *

I came home and slowly walk to my room and saw my stepsister laying down on the folded covers. Should I even tell her? It's not even my business so why do I care whether or not she's with some pointless relationship. No, It's the right thing to do, nobody deserves an abusive relationship.

"Hey," I tried starting the conversation. Yuzu blinked and then looked at me with a smile.

"Oh, now you talk to me?" She scolded. "But what's up?"

"Your fiance..." I said and she looked at me in confusion.

"Eh? What about him?"

"I overheard his conversation an hour ago, who doesn't think highly of you and has been using you for grandfather and money" I confessed. Her smile turns into a frown and then happiness turns into irritation.

"So what?" She hissed. "I already knew anyway."

"It's going to affect the school and our family and yet you seem to not even care?" I raised my voice at her.

"I'm your older sister, I know what decisions that I have made," Yuzu said as she leaves the room with the same distraught look on her face a few days ago.

It was night time and we were still sleeping on the ground. I looked at Yuzu as she was peacefully sleeping. I can't get her out of my mind no matter how hard I tried. I stare off at her beauty. _She looks cute when she's asleep._

I then, leaned over to her for a kiss as my urges can't keep on hold any longer.

"Mo-" She mumbles. I quickly flinched and flipped over to another side before looking back again.

"Mommy... don't leave me."

 _She must be talking in her sleep_. It must've been a nightmare as I can see tears rolling down to her face. I immediately felt pity.

There were announcements at the gate of the school and admins & students gathered around at the student council.

"Thank you very much Fuji Mineko-Sensei," A student council member said. "Next is the student council president, go ahead stud-" I went up to the balcony and tapped on her shoulder. I whispered in her ear to be able to speak as the chairman's granddaughter and she immediately backed up. "Go right ahead."

"My name is Okogi Mei, a first year here at this academy, I have something important tell all of you!" I announced as the crowd whispers to each other and the teachers murmured.

"Amemiya-sensei, a teacher here, engaged to first-year president, Okogi Yuzu, was frenching on school grounds and it looked as if it was nonconsensual!"

"H-hey stop her!" Amemiya shouted at me but I couldn't care less.

"I, the chairman's granddaughter, say investigate this matter out of hand!" I said my last words before stepping out.

Meanwhile, Yuzu stare down at the ground, speechless and distressed, the chairman saw her and see she feels burden.

"Meimei what were you think?!" Himeko questioned. "You're lucky that you didn't get suspended or worse, expelled!"

"I know nobody is going to lay a finger on me since they should know I am the chairman's granddaughter," I said with no regrets.

"Well I think this is your home, I should be heading to mine too!" She farewelled me and waved goodbye.

I went inside of our apartment and the lights were strangely off but my father was here as I can tell by his shoes. I kept walking until I saw my father covering his face and sitting on the table.

"Father, are you okay?" I asked him. He looked up with grief in his eyes and said. "Yuzu-chan... got taken away."


	2. Chapter 2

**Man, I've only published this a few days ago and I already have gotten so many reads, thank you guys! This started with just an idea that I had in my head which was kind of fun to imagine how different will it be if it happened and here we are now. I'm trying to write as much as I can considering that I am busy with school and shtuff, but I'll try to keep a minimum of 3 days. So just enjoy somewhat rereading Yuzu's Mei's Love Story.**

 **P.S. I wrote a little bonus scene and also this story will be mostly in Mei's perspective if you haven't figured that out already**

Chapter 2 is based on Chapters 3 4

"Yuzu-chan got taken away..."

"Taken away...?" I mumbled.

"Yes... she was taken away from a group of guys from Okogi came and Yuzu-chan didn't protest so there's really nothing I can do," He sighs as he wipes his tears away. This is my fault, isn't it? "Ah, sorry for that Mei, memories when your mom past away flooded back,"

"Would it make you feel better if I try to convince her?" I asked.

"Yes, that would be wonderful..."

For his sake of my father, and I guess myself, did she really wanted to leave?

* * *

"Hey, you!" I raised my voice as the president walked past me. "You got something to say about me?"

"Eh not really," She said as she continues to walk. She seems normal, but I know something is up.

"Your previous homeroom teacher Amemiya-sensei had to leave for personal reasons," The new teacher announced. "From now on, I'll be your new teacher!" I can hear the murmurs spreading across the room and Yuzu just stayed quiet about it.

"Meimei~" Himeko came and hugged me tightly. I didn't really bother to do much as I was too focused on thinking about the situation "You alright there? You look a bit blue today,"

"I'm fine," I said, still trying to figure out what to do.

"I was thinking maybe we can make any plans today!" She cheerfully said.

"Not today, maybe another time." I sighed. Besides, I still need business to take care of.

"Okogi-san!" I shouted her name. "We need to talk,"

We were outside near the fountain and I look back at her, still standing.

"I guess I have to say this, but I'm sorry about the assembly I didn't think that things will end u-" I got interrupted since Yuzu was now close to my face. I had a light blush on my face and she smirked at me. "So you'll take me back and save me from our grandfather?" I became speechless and I felt my face warming up.

"Nah, I was just kidding,"

"Grandpa told me to stay my distance away from you to prevent any influence so I'm sorry for this... but then again, I could've just disagreed if I wanted to, so I'm afraid that we can't be talking with each other"

It was gym class and we started doing volleyball but it's was break time right now and my back was aching from it so I tried to crack it myself.

"Uhmm... you sure you can do it by yourself?" Himeko questioned with a worried face.

"I'm fine," I said while trying to get back up for the game

I played a game against a selected team, but instead of keep focusing on playing I started gazing my eyes over at Yuzu, she talking with her friends in a circle as they're also taking a break. We're sisters but we are a world apart since she and I are opposites.

"Agh!" The ball directly hit the side of my face and I grunted. The whistle blew and the coach came up to me "Are you alright?" I nodded and quickly got up.

"Is that the girl who says she's the chairman's granddaughter?"

"I think so, you think she really is the President's stepsister?"

"Maybe, she might be lying just to get closer to Yuzu-san,"

"Wow is it really that difficult for her?"

I glared at the girls who were talking about me. I gave them a cold stare and they looked at me with unease and got quiet. _People really need to mind their own business as these rumors just keep spreading._

It was the second night without Yuzu and I tried to go to sleep. I stared at the covers that she was in and I got up and hugged it. The feeling that eats me up inside. I don't know why I feel this way, but I certainly feel disgusted with what I am doing right now.

I woke up and my head felt dizzy. I got up and was going to the kitchen when I accidentally knocked over something. It was Yuzu's stuff that she hasn't picked up yet. I decided to give it back to her as an excuse to talk to her.

"Mei? Are you following me?" Yuzu asked and looked down on what am I holding which is her bag. "I see, come in,"

I went inside of Grandfather's mansion and it was huge. Everything was so fancy, I continue to admire the scene.

"Just came in here to admire grandpa's incredible mansion?"

"Of course not," Although it was a fascinating site.

Later, we were in her room and Yuzu put her bag on top of the table.

"Thank you for bringing it back!" She grinned

I said nothing after that.

"...Let me guess, you came here for because you want me to come back?" She raised one eyebrow. "Look, I get that you want me to come back bu-"

"That expression... the kiss, being used, your dream... what do they all mean?" I interrupted. "You don't seem to show it to other people," Yuzu eyes widen a bit and then she scoffs.

"I don't get why you care, it's barely a month that we've known each other,"

"We're family that's why-" She clenches her fists and pushed me against the table, feeling a sharp pain to it. "Do you think excuses like that will get me to talk?!" She yelled as she pinned me down.

"Get off of me this instant!" I kicked her away and pushed her against the bed, but she holds onto my garments, revealing my bra and skin. She continues to hold me down and I tried to resist. Suddenly, I felt something felt dripping down to my skin. It was tears.

"I-I'm sorry..." she whimpered. "I'm here for you now..." I quietly told her.

"Yuzu! what are you doing this ti-" Grandfather opened the door and paused. He looked at both of us in disappointment. "Mei, for somebody who looks so modest and intelligent, doing things like these, I'm afraid that there might be a punishment for this, now go home,"

"You got yourself in trouble?!" Himeko slammed the table and yelled out.

"Quiet..." I warned.

"Heh sorry, but why?" She wondered.

"I talked to my stepsister and I got caught,"

"So it is true that you guys are related?"

"Yes,"

"Wow, Meimei! That means you're also a high power at our school too!"

"I don't feel like one," _and it's better to stay that way._

"So what are you gonna tell your dad?" She asked.

"I don't know," I said with a frown. "I knew it was pointless to go so there anyway,"

"Now there there, I'm sure you tried your best, when you guys get used to each other, I'm sure your hate turns into sisterly love," Himeko does a have point. Love? I supposed since we're going to have to get along eventually. _Is it sisterly love that I want from her?_

"Thank you Himeko," I thanked her and got up. "I have something to be taken care of,"

"You always do!" The curly-haired girl whined. "But... I understand that you've been dealing with a lot of things, so I wish you good luck!"

"Grandfather we need to tal-" I was trying to barge in and I stopped as I saw Grandfather on the ground

"Gramps!" Yuzu shouted his name and the nurse shushed her "Shh... he's asleep," I was also in the room

"You see, there is this young lady who called you down here since you're his granddaughter which she handled it fantastically and she called an ambulance to inform us here," she explained. "It seemed like she knew that he was very important to you since she keeps insisting it," She caught her eye on me.

She looked at me with a nervous grin. "Hey um, can we talk?"

"What is it do you need?" I asked.

"I am grateful for you saving our grandfather," She thanked me.

"It's not really a big of a deal, anybody could do it," I admired the outside of the night and also talking with her.

"Y'know what I just realized?" Yuzu gazed up at the sky, looking at the stars. "You never really called me by my first name, haven't you?" _It's true, I never really call her by her first name._ "It would be nice if we saw each other's names other than Onee-chan or something,"

"Okay Yuzu..." I said sheepishly.

"See? Not that hard!" Yuzu beamed. "I think I should stay here just for the night with Gramps,"

"I'll head home then,"

"Before you go, one more thing," Yuzu turned around. "Tell our dad not to worry, I'll be home tomorrow!" She waves to me goodbye as I leave the hospital.

I arrived at home and my father was preparing for dinner.

"I'm home, father," I said.

"Oh, thank goodness is Mr. Okogi alright?" He said in a worrisome voice.

"Yes he is, and Yuzu is with him right now,"

"Ah that's a good thing," He smiled and scratched his head. "I'm guessing nothing with Yuzu again huh?"

"Yuzu is coming back home," His jaw dropped and had a cheerful grin. "Aha! I knew it!" My father hugged me tightly. "Aren't you happy Mei?"

 _Happy... Is that what I should describe it?_

* * *

"Hey Mei! Good morning!" Yuzu called out, waving at me.

"...We're going to check on grandfather, now." I commanded as I was walking to his room

"Jeez, he's fine, I know that," The blonde-haired girl said, catching up to me.

"Hello Grandfather," I greeted.

"Good morning Mei," He greeted as well. "They told me you're the one who found me lying on the ground, that is true right?"

I nodded.

"I appreciate that," he thanked me. Will he still give me a punishment?

"Grandfather I-"

"I was thinking," He interrupted. "The punishment I will do for you is no longer the case," His words took right out of my mouth.

"Yuzu told me everything about what really happened," he explains. "As an educator and a Grandfather, my pride got the better of me and staying at this hospital has given me a chance to review my shortcomings," His head faces toward Yuzu now.

"Yuzu, I see making you into my successor is pretty forceful, after your mother left, I left the responsibilities from her to you and being so young to have it so much is stressful," He stated. "You should do, want you to want to do, don't worry about,"

"Grandpa..." Yuzu murmured.

"Got it?"

"Yes,"

"Wow Mei, that went pretty well don't you think?" She smiled.

"Do you always have to smile?" I muttered.

"Life is an asshole, might as well enjoy peaceful moments like this before it fucks you right up again," I slightly smiled at her words.

"Indeed,"

Everything has pretty much gone to normal. Father came and hugged Yuzu in tears, Yuzu is now more energetic again, I returned to school with no suspensions.

"Hey Mei! Guess what?" My father teased.

"What," I said.

"You and Yuzu are going to have double beds, so will you lend me a hand?" He requested.

"Of course," I helped my dad unpacking the boxes and getting the bed's parts. By looking at the instructions, we were able to get it done quickly.

"Great, now let's go throw this away," He said. Just after we were about to throw away the styrofoam, Yuzu opened the door.

"Hey I'm home," Yuzu said as she looks at both in confusion. "Uhhh... what's with the bags?"

"We were trying to set up the bed, but you weren't there!" Father complained.

"Hehe sorry, I was too busy at student council, I wish I could've helped 'tho,"

He then shows Yuzu the double beds. "Ta-da!"

"Oh wow! Finally something comfortable to sleep on!" Yuzu looked around the bed.

"..." I said nothing but to just stare off at the double bed, having now to share heat with her.

"Well, it's time for us to eat, Let's go!" Father announced.

After dinner, I took a shower and relaxed myself a bit. This is not gonna work out.

"Yuzu, the bath is ready," I said, coming out of the shower.

"Alright, I'll be there just in a sec!" Yuzu shouted, rushing to the bathroom. What is that about?

I came inside of the room and used my towel to dry my hair. First thing I saw was a pile of books scattered around. _Can she not?_ I picked up a few books so I can stack them on the bookshelves, having to clean up after her. One book caught my attention.

"Peach sisters...?" I mumbled. I looked inside of the book, I randomly turned one of the pages and saw an ecchi scene of the book. _She reads these kinds of stuff?_ My face lightens up as I read one page to another.

"Hey Mei whatcha doi-" I got alarmed by her and then out of adrenaline, I threw a book at her face.

"Hmmph?!" She mumbled. She took the book away from her face and saw me panting. She looked at the book where I was reading on. Her eyes widen and then she giggled.

"You think I'm into these kinds of things?!" Yuzu chuckled. "I was surprised by it too, I didn't think it was an erotica,"

"You didn't even take a peek inside of it before buying it?!" I started shouting at her.

"It was a Yuri, I don't complain," she said.

"Between sisters?"

"Why not? After all, we're kind of like that too," She came closer to me. "Or at least that's how you feel,"

"I don't feel anything to you," I commented. Yuzu then grasps on one of the cheeks and came close to my ear.

"We both know that's a damn lie," She whispered and I started flinching. My ears were very sensitive so I was easily flustered.

"If I were to have feelings for you, why are you doing this? Just kissing me out of nowhere?!" I asked harshly.

"Because…" She came close to my face, almost like our lips were touching "It's fun to play around with you," I became angry. I slapped her hand away from my face.

"Don't go playing around with people's feelings like that!" I shouted.

"Well, you could say I am the worst," she said, glaring at me and then laid down on our bed. "Goodnight," I didn't say anything but giving her angry mutters.

* * *

"Meimei, the school should be closing any minute!" Himeko hurries.

"Okay, hold up," I said organizing my things back to my bag. Then, there is something missing in my bag, my student ID. _Did I leave it in the hallway?_ "Himeko, go right ahead, I need to find something,"

"Eh?" The curly-haired girl questioned. "Surely I can just help you right?!"

"I don't want to hold you back," I stated. "Besides, the admin here will get mad if we stay here any longer," Himeko wanted to protest but lets go of the situation.

"Alright I understand, take care," Himeko slowly walks out the classroom and waved goodbye. After she left, I decided to look around for my ID. Checking the classrooms, it wasn't there, Checking the hallways, it wasn't there either. Damn it where could it be.

"Hey!" A voice yelled out and I stopped. My body was trembling, I'm not supposed to be in this school so late. Footsteps came closer and louder but I didn't look behind me. I tripped and fell, trying to get back up, there was no noise anymore, I turned around. It was Yuzu.

"You're still here?" She wondered. "I thought you were at home, but I guess not,"

"I was looking for my student ID," I said and Yuzu began to kneel down.

"Oh?" She puts her hand behind her back. "This ID?" She reveals the ID in front of me.

"Yes, it is," I snatched my ID back. I put it back in my bag. Yuzu was still staring at me.

"What?"

"Oh nothing," She replied with a smirk. There is that devilish expression again. _Does she act like this with other people or is it just me?_ "About yesterday, I'm for my actions Mei, I guess I didn't realize the lack of empathy that I had for you," She's actually apologizing? My heartbeat suddenly races. "How about we just forget about every little sexual thing I have done to you and move on? I know that sounds like a bad way to say it, but I'm trying to redeem mys-"

I pushed her against the wall before she could finish her sentence. I grabbed her cheeks and put my lips against hers. We both moaned at the sensation from each kiss made, both of our hearts in sync. Finally, our lips parted away.

"We're still in school Mei! What if somebody saw us!" She whispered but yet in a loud harsh tone. My body started to trembles as tears formed in my eyes and it drips down from my face to Yuzu's bare skin and I let go of Yuzu.

"I-It's because of you... you idiot," I sobbed. Yuzu's anger turns into pity.

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Vice President Harumi was inspecting the school to make sure nobody was in it.

"Ugh.. this is so boring, why did I join student council again?!" She complained. "Huh?" She notices somebody is whining around where she is.

"Meimei never has time for me and it's not fair!" The voice shouts as she hits her fists against a tree from outside of the school. Harumi stared at the scene in pure confusion.

"Should I go over there or…?" She thought to herself. Harumi looks around to see if anybody is around her. She was just talking to herself. Harumi decided to go up close.

"Uhh… are you okay?" Harumi asked and the curly-haired girl jumps out of fear. Harumi took a good look at the girl before realizing it was Momokino Himeko. "Oh, I recognize ya! I've seen you before in the hallways with Yuzu's stepsister!"

"Umm, how much did you hear?" Himeko asked.

"Enough to say kinda weird, especially you're still on school grounds," Harumi replied.

"S-Sorry I got angry," Himeko stuttered. "I'm going now," She then, dashes away. Harumi tilted her head like a dog and just shrugged it off.

"Weird,"

Harumi went back to the building to find Yuzu, but as soon as she went into the council room, she isn't there. "Hmm… that's strange, we're supposed to discuss our plans," She got out of the room and continued her search.

I began speed walking, not caring who sees me and tried to exit the building.

"Okogi Mei-san, you're still here on school grounds?" Harumi came in front of me. My eyes were still watery and pretty red. I didn't look up and avoided eye contact.

"Hey-"

"Just let her go," Yuzu interrupted. Harumi turned around, to me and then back to Yuzu.

"If that's what you think it's okay Yuzuchi," Harumi commented. "What happened to her anyway?"

Yuzu sighed. "Nothing that will be your concern Harumin," She walks back to the council room and then looks back at Harumi with a smile. "Now, let's discuss our plans this weekend!"


End file.
